Talk:WordGirl/@comment-5281760-20130513205949
Hey all you bronies out there, have any of you seen the latest Equestria Girls trailer? If not, go watch it now! Just because I'm feeling random today, here's a breakdown of my thoughts on it: "I am excited, but I'm a little nervous too." Sums up my exact feelings about this movie, Twi. "You'll soon know more about this place than even I do." Wait, did Celestia go to the human world too? Dang, I'd love to see the almighty goddess of the sun as a clumsy teenage girl. "AHHHHHH!!!!" We both said that in unison, only mine was a reaction to how flat-out weird Spike looks in dog mode. If he talks... *shudders* "Woah, you okay?" Meh... I'm okay with a bit of romance, but if that's Shining Armor, then Friendship is Witchcraft just became canon (which is both awesome and disturbing at the same time). The cafeteria scene: That was so cute, but I'm probably going to have Fluttershy's same expression during the first lunch period of my high school. :D "You must be new here." Okay, I would bet a decent amount on that being Sunset Shimmer, who was Celestia's former student before Twilight. To me, this perfectly explains the reason behind the pony doll while not disregarding Megan McCarthy's statement about her not being in the show, as EQG apparently has no correlation to MLP, although I would like to see her fleshed out in the main show. This is the main reason why I plan on seeing this movie in theaters, simply because Sunset Shimmer fascinates me, as her existence alone has so much potential. With her in the show, even as a one-shot character like Trixie, they could explore some of Celestia's personal background, something I've been dying to see. There could also be an episode where Twilight feels jealous and threatened by Sunset Shimmer, leading to a plot similar to Owl's Well That End's Well, and at the end, they could explore Twilight's relationship with Celestia. I mean, there's just so much to ''do ''with her if they put her in Season 4. Even with EQG, it raises a lot of interesting questions. If she was mentored by Celestia, and thus trained to symbolize the six Elements of Harmony, what's up with her seemingly evil personality? What happened in her life that made it so she was not turned into an alicorn princess? Why is she even in the EQ world at all? Did Celestia send so many ponies to the moon that she had to start banishing them to the human dimension? There's just so much potential for Sunset Shimmer as both a character and a plot device, and I would love to see it explored. "Hi! My name's Twilight Sparkle, and... Pinkie Pie?" This feels a lot like Magical Mystery Cure, with only Twilight remembering who she really is. Hopefully it won't be a total repeat and won't have quite so many confusing plot holes. Well, now they have a whole movie's length to work with rather than 22 minutes, so I'm not terribly concerned about this. "You're officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown!" This plays more into Sunset Shimmer. My theory is that the crown contains the power of a princess (since Twilight's crown from the coronation was being tossed around in one scene. This theory is supported by this vortex of blue light that surrounds SS as she wears the crown), and SS wants it so she can achieve the destiny of royalty she believes she deserves. Just a thought. "Who is this Twilight Sparkle?" Dang girl, do you use the Internet?! Look her up on Know Your Meme; you'll find everything there! "I'm so nervous-cited!" "You do realize that's not a real word, right?" It's Pinkie Pie... don't question it. I love the song that plays in the background! I kept wondering why I wanted to keep replaying the trailer when I realized, "Oh, it must be that song!" So in short, I'm cautiously excited. If I can convince my parents to take me, I'll go, just because of Sunset Shimmer and the music. Woah, I did NOT mean to ramble on for this long! Anyway, what do you guys think about EQG?